


Piecing Ourselves Together (Story Outline)

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Into the Pieces-Verse [5]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Multi, because i'll likely not get back to the fic itself, goodbye fandom, it was fun back while it was good, meant to reveal secrets to anyone who wants to know, or won't get back to it for a very very long time, story outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: An outline for my fic,Piecing Ourselves Together, with every plot point that was supposed to happen beyond the chapters I've posted.
Series: Into the Pieces-Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477766
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Piecing Ourselves Together (Story Outline)

Pieces was split into 3 sections, titled "Reunion", "Recovering", and "Rebuilding". Chs 1-9, all which were posted, were the "Reunion Arc", Ch10 was an interlude to introduce the characters of Claire and Toby into the au, and Ch11 started the Recovery Arc, which would have covered Chs. 11-19.

Ch. 11 was posted, but I'll start off with it here anyway.

* * *

**The Recovery Arc (Chs. 11-19)**

_Chapter 11: We Begin Anew_

Flashback to Jim finding out Barbara’s been kidnapped by Area 49B.

In the present, Jim and Barbara reunite.

Angor Rot infiltrates Trollmarket, witnesses Arrrgh!!! and Reya fleeing from there, and confirms that the part of the Heartstone that held Morgana trapped is no longer in Trollmarket.

*First hints that something is really very off with Barbara.

* * *

_Chapter 12: Where We Left Off_

Jim and Aja wake up at Stuart’s the morning after the Galadrigal-Lake family is fully reunited.They hear Barbara and Blinky loudly arguing in the next room and go to investigate.

Barbara has decided that, regardless of the fact she’s just reunited with her family, she and Arthur still need to disappear to remain safe.Blinky hates the idea of losing them again.

Everyone, but Aja especially, talks Barbara down from leaving.They all decide to go to Aja and Krel’s Uncle Varvatos’s remote farm together, to have some peaceful time to reconnect in a safe, isolated environment.

Stuart and Barbara have one last conversation, where Stuart tries to encourage Barbara to give her family more of a chance and Barbara thanks him for everything he’s done for her and Arthur.

Later, after the main group leaves for the farm, Claire tracks them to Stuart Electronics.She talks to Stuart, convinces him she’s an ally, and gets him to tell her where the group is going.

* * *

_Chapter 13: We Rekindle Our Love_

When they arrive at the farm, Vex isn’t there.Aja and Krel contact him and he informs them he’ll be back in a few days and they’re welcome to settle in until then.

*Explain that Vex has a military job and he’s off doing something for his commanding officer, Morando.*

Blinky and Jim try to reconnect with Barbara and Arthur.

Arthur is receptive to their advances, but Barbara remains distant.

Barbara is having a hard time recovering from Area 49B, as well as keeping a (massive) secret.

*She’s scared how her family will react if they learn the truth, and she doesn’t want to lose them so soon after finding them again.*

A couple days later, Barbara and Jim go for a walk in the early morning as an attempt by Jim to start reconnecting.They talk about how things have changed.Jim implores Barbara to open up to him, telling her he’s no longer a kid.She’s hesitant but also willing to try.

.

Strickler arrives at the farm, but stays on the outskirts in his car.

He settles in to wait.

*Strickler has been using the goblins to find the group independently of Claire (he hasn’t told her he’s doing this).*

* * *

_Chapter 14: How We Fall Apart_

When they arrive back at the house, Barbara and Jim find out that Vex has arrived in their absence.

Barbara recognizes Vex. *Do not explain how or why here.*

Barbara attacks Vex and throws him away from Arthur with a golden, magic whip (to protect her son). Then Barbara goes after Aja for trying to protect Vex from her. She becomes convinced that this whole thing (coming to the farm) was a ruse/trap, just another "training experiment".

Jim gets in between Aja and Barbara and refuses to move.Barbara hurts him.

Realizing she's hurt _Jim_ , Barbara panics and runs away.

Strickler intercepts Barbara with his car, as she's fleeing. He offers her aid. Barbara, who very clearly has something magical going on that she can barely control now, doesn't believe him until he reveals he's a changeling and that he knows how to help her stop hurting everyone she loves.

Meanwhile, the group searches for Barbara and fails to find her. They return to the house, where Vex begins to explain what just happened, why Barbara recognized him, and had such a violent reaction to him.

* * *

_Chapter 15: Final Fall of the Pale Lady_

Flashback chapter (covers events that predate Vex's knowledge).

Morgana was imprisoned in Heartstone centuries ago by Merlin.

She was found there by the trolls, who did not want her affecting their Heartstone.They carved the chunk of Heartstone with her in it out from the rest and hid it away in a cave far from Trollmarket.

Morgana’s Heartstone began bleeding magic due to its disconnection from the main one.

*it looses the ability to sustain itself and her.*

*Since Morgana was depending on the Heartstone to sustain her, she did not have enough power to break free of it.She was trapped, and dying along with it.*

The magic bleeding from the Heartstone chunk gave off an energy signature that was picked up by the scientists of Area 49B.They found Morgana’s prison and took it back to Area 49B with them.

The scientists experimented with Morgana’s prison and eventually cut her out of it.

Morgana’s physical body dies during the experiments, but her remaining magic preserves her consciousness, memories, and what is arguably her soul alive in spectral form.

The scientists transfer Morgana’s spectral form into a stasis pod and stabilize it.

The scientists theorize they’ll be able to revive/awaken Morgana by putting her in a new vessel.

* * *

_Chapter 16: Rise of the Red Doctor_

Flashback chapter (events Vex does have working knowledge of).

Since at Area 49B Barbara doesn't have access to the trollish medical techniques she and Blinky planned for for Arthur's birth, she nearly dies in labor due to complications. As a last attempt to save her life, the scientists basically inject Morgana's spectral form into her, hoping it'll keep her alive. It does.

*Barbara and Morgana are fused into one being and share a symbiotic relationship. Morgana's magic is what's keeping Barbara alive. Barbara gives Morgana physical form so she doesn't fade away.*

Soon after Arthur’s birth, the scientists discover he’s not really that interesting of a test subject. They can't do much without killing/dissecting him and then they'll have no subject to study left.

At the same time, Barbara starts showing signs of having inherited some of Morgana’s powers.

*the scientists attention refocuses on mother rather than son.*

*though they do decide that Arthur would be useful leverage to hold over Barbara to get her to do what they want.*

After some time, Kubritz decides they can turn Barbara into a magical weapon for their own purposes.

Kubritz and her men start training Barbara as a soldier and to control Morgana’s magic. Barbara is fearful of it/resistant to the idea, but, after Kubritz threatens Arthur, she decides she has no choice but to go along (to protect her son).

Kubritz brings in Vex, an expert, for Barbara's combat training. Kubritz doesn't give Vex a full rundown on who Barbara is or why he's training her, but he does pick up that there's something fishy going on with the situation. He just doesn't ask enough questions or start to figure things out before it's too late and Kubritz decides Barbara has learned all she can from him and he's dismissed from the assignment.

Since Vex trained Barbara directly, this is why she later attacks him. She currently hates his guts for putting her through brutal "training" exercises.

*General Morando was in charge of the branch of government in charge of Area 49B, so he has involvement here too.*

Area 49B gives Barbara the handle the “Red Doctor” and begin sending her out on missions. Specifically she's used to infiltrate and/or attack Janus Order bases.

*this is how Strickler finds out about Barbara and, by extension, Arthur, but he doesn’t know the origins or full history behind her powers.*

As the Red Doctor missions take a bigger and bigger tole on Barbara, she begins to lose control. Morgana's consciousness begins to wake up in the back of her mind and attempt to assert control.

After a particularly bad mission where she had to kill someone for the first time (thus breaking the hippocratic oath completely), Barbara reaches her breaking point. Morgana convinces her to let her take full control and attack the scientists for both their sakes. Barbara agrees.

The scientists do manage to subdue Barbara/Morgana, but not before taking heavy injuries and losses. They begin using the inhibitor bracelets so Barbara can't use Morgana's magic anymore.

Barbara becomes terrified of what she's capable of.

Thankfully, the scientists don't do much else with her until her escape.

* * *

_Chapter 17: We Step Away From Each Other_

In the present, Vex finishes his explanation of what he knows (that he trained Barbara). Claire arrives just as he's ending.

Claire introduces herself and starts to explain about _AllHaven._ She convinces the group she's an ally, someone they can trust. Claire tells them that she’s been informed that Arthur has strong and dangerous magic and, if they take him to the _AllHaven,_ they can get him help there.

*When the group tell her that Barbara, not Arthur, is the one with dangerous magic, Claire’s confused because that’s contradictory to what Strickler told her.*

Blinky and the others are interested in what Claire has to say, but they’re still worried about Barbara. The group explains that Barbara has just showed signs of magic and fled.Also that they need to find her. Claire agrees to help with the search.

For safety, the group decides to split up.

Since Jim’s had a better time reconnecting with Barbara, Blinky convinces Jim to go after her while he takes Arthur to the safety of the AllHaven.

Aja goes with Jim too, but she asks Krel go with Blinky and Arthur so they’ll have an easy way of contacting them (also she wants her brother to help keep them safe).

Search Party: Jim, Aja, Claire

AllHaven Party: Blinky, Arthur, Krel

_._

Meanwhile,

Strickler explains all his lies during their past relationship (he and Barbara were together previous to her relationship with Blinky) were due to him being scared to trust and wanting to protect himself (that’s something she can understand, right?)

Strickler tells Barbara all about the trolls’ prejudice against changelings (the reason for his self-preservation needs).

*He does his best to convince her that her halfbreed son isn’t safe with them, even Blinky.*

Strickler shows Barbara security footage of Blinky and Vendel reuniting outside Area 49B.He tells her that Blinky could have gotten her out too, but instead chose to abandon her to her fate.

*this is evidence that Arthur isn’t safe with Blinky, Strickler argues.*

In order to save her son from his father and all trolls, Barbara needs to be able to control her power, Strickler tells her.He offers to help her do that, by separating her from Morgana.

After Strickler shows Barbara the security footage, he leaves her alone.She tries to call Blinky, but Strickler’s rigged the phone in his apartment to immediately call him instead.Strickler shape shifts and pretends to be Blinky while talking on the phone to Barbara to sever her trust in Blinky.

* * *

_Chapter 18: We Look For Hope_

Claire opens a portal and takes Blinky, Arthur, and Krel through to the other side (the AllHaven). 

Krel texts Aja confirmation that they’re safe (in code) once they arrive on the ship.

*Claire tries to get Jim to open a portal with his staff (using Barbara as an emotional anchor), but it doesn’t work).

*Claire decides that she should check in with Strickler to see if he’ll give her any additional info they can use.She tells Jim and Aja to wait for her at a nearby cafe.

*While Claire’s gone, Jim and Aja discuss whether or not they can trust Claire (so far, she hasn’t lied, but they decide they should be cautious).

.

Claire goes to report in to Strickler.

*Strickler reveals that he knows about Claire’s relationship with Toby, and her betrayal.

*He told her that Arthur was the powerful one (while knowing it was instead Barbara) in the hopes that the way Claire goes about approaching them would cause Barbara to panic and flee (thus flushing her out). 

His plan didn’t work exactly since Claire didn’t cause Barbara to run, but he still got what he wanted in the end.

*He tells Claire he had a few goblins spying on her and they told him exactly what she told the group (that she wasn’t going to take Barbara and Arthur to him, but to the AllHaven).

*Claire learns that Strickler has Barbara in this conversation.

He tells Claire he has no more use for a traitor like her, and orders Angor Rot to kill her.

Angor attacks Claire.

.

While settling in on the AllHaven, Blinky stumbles across Arrrgh!!! He, Arthur, and Krel meet up with Arrrgh!!! and Reya.

* * *

_Chapter 19: Where We Go From Here_

In exchange for not killing her, Claire offers Angor Rot her aid as the ShadowStalker in stealing the Inferna Copula from Strickler.

Angor agrees.He decides that, because Strickler never gave him a specific timeline to kill Claire, he doesn’t have to do the deed immediately.

.

Barbara allows Strickler to try and separate her and Morgana.It works, but only while Barbara has the Aspectus Stone Pendant on.

Barbara wakes up to find herself in a bed next to Morgana’s ghost.

Without being fused, Barbara feels an odd emptiness, like something is missing.

Strickler promises Barbara that, if she stays with him a little bit longer, he’ll see if he can figure out a way to separate her from Morgana permanently.

He gives her a room she can stay in.

* * *

The third arc, **Rebuilding** , would have picked up around Ch20. I did not get to actually outlining this part of the story by chapter.

It has a timeline, though, and that's as follows:

.

Jim, Aja, and Claire make a deal with Angor Rot

Blinky, Arthur, Krel, Arrrgh!!!, and Reya are all together on the AllHaven

Strickler separates Barbara and Morgana using the Aspectus Pendant.

Barbara and Morgana have time to themselves. They talk, Barbara experiments with the Aspectus Pendant (when she takes it off, she and Morgana fuse back into one being). When Barbara and Morgana's consciousnesses slam back into each other, it creates a new being, a combination of them. This new person names herself Megara (as a combination of their names).

Strickler meets Megara and tries to convince her to help him take over the world. Megara refuses Strickler's offer, ousts him as Head of the Janus Order, and takes control herself. *The changelings follow her bc she is what Morgana has become.

*Megara makes Nomura her second-in-command and starts turning the Order into an army.

Her goal is to take over the world and command it with an iron fist, so no one can ever hurt her or her sons ever again (a warped combination of Morgana and Barbara's goals).

Strickler returns to Area 49B and revives Kubritz, because he needs access to all of Area 49B's tech and weaponry to fight against Megara and the Order. Kubritz agrees to ally with him (the enemy of my enemy is my friend...) She makes a call to General Morando, to request his aid in reclaiming an old asset, the Red Doctor. Morando agrees and allies with them.

Still believing the lies Strickler told Barbara about trolls, Megara leads her forces in an all-out assault against the AllHaven.

And then basically war happens, but this is far as I ever got.


End file.
